


Cheer up baby

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Bokuto is in one of his moods so his lover took care of him in his own way.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 9





	Cheer up baby

Y/n sat on Bokuto's bed as per usual before any match. They usually stayed with each other before matches to relieve stress and keep company to the other, and that seemed to work pretty well between them.

But this day in particular, Bokuto was doubting himself like he never did, since tomorrow's match was against shiratorizawa. Bokuto was conscious that Ushijima was the number one ace, and that's when his emo mode kicked in, throwing Y/n into a sour mood.

He didn't like watching his friend enter that mode, it was a bit sad to watch and it threw him off.

Bokuto hugged a pillow close to his chest as he looked to the floor, a pout adorning his face. Y/n only stayed beside him rubbing his back as the other refused to do anything more than cuddling the pillow, and Y/n felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't he hug him instead of that pillow? After all he at least could hug him back.

Y/n took the remote of the TV and searched in netflix for a series so that Bokuto could focus on something else. 

After ten minutes of insisting, Bokuto finally gave in and started to watch the series with the other boy, wrapping and arm around his shoulders. Y/n sighed in content, feeling the warmth against his skin. He was quite proud on making Bokuto focus on something else than his depressing train of thoughts.

But unfortunately that didn't last long. Bokuto went over to that same train of thoughts as he whispered nonstop about not being able to put up a fight against Ushijima, tears prickling his eyes.

Y/n saw this and stopped the show, getting in front of Bokuto and forcing him to look at him in the eyes. "Bokuto, I know you are nervous, so am I, but let me tell you one thing okay?". Bokuto nodded his head like a child being scolded would, a little pout accompanying his puffed out cheeks.

The boy climbed on top of Bokuto and sat down on his lap, wiggling around to get just comfortable enough. His mouth inched closer to his neck until it made contact. He began to leave slow wet kisses all along his neck up to his ear, blowing playfully on it. "Bokuto-senpai, if you were to be the worst ace, I wouldn't be here with you. Do you think my standards drop that low? Oh no baby, you are so wrong. I wouldn't allow the worst ace touch me like you do, only the best one can. You're the best ace because I wouldn't let anyone who didn't inspire the team like you, do this things to me" Y/n nibbled on his ear just as he finished his little rant.

When he finished he noticed the owl hoy was oddly quiet. He moved away from his ear to see the boys eyes had darkened, a look of lust now replacing the one he had just a few minutes ago. It amazed the boy how fast his mood could swing.

Bokuto secured his arms around his waist and brought him closer, their chests pressed together as their lips inched closer and closer. Y/n closed his eyes just when their lips touched, trying to hold back his smile. He knew he won the other boy over, his ego probably just skyrocketed to Mars.

Bokuto's hands moved to his shirt, lifting it up as he gently caressed his back. The gentle kiss started to deepen, soon tongue was involved, but neither of them seemed to care. This just felt so right in that exact moment that they couldn't focus on anything else.

Y/n's fingers ran though his hair messing it up as he caught Bokuto's bottom lip between his teeth. He took a breath and his lips attached to Bokuto's neck, leaving s trail of wet kisses all over his neck. Bokuto moaned and moved his head to the side to give the younger boy more access to his neck. Meanwhile Bokuto's hands went from Y/n's back to the hem of his pants. He squeezed the the ass he had in his hands, moving his hands as he pleases, a little string of moans scaping the h/c haired boy.

"Bokuto-senpai~" he whispered in his ear, causing said boy to squeeze a lot harder than he intended, a soft whimper erupted from Y/n's mouth, but that didn't mean he was less complacent about that response.

He knew Bokuto had sort of a senpai kink, the boy always seemed a lot more bothered when he called him that instead of the usual Bokuto-san. And he obviously was going to tease Bokuto all through this.

"Can I" Bokuto softly whispered to Y/n, kissing him all over his cheeks, causing a giggle from the other. "Of course you can Bokuto-senpai" Bokuto closed his eyes tightly when the smaller boy called him that, and so he pushed the boy onto the mattress. "God you're such a tease Y/n, you want me to mess you up that bad?".

The h/c haired boy tangled his fingers in his hair and a smirk formed on his face. "Of course I want you to mess me up Bokuto-senpai, you are the best wing spiker after all". Bokuto's mouth formed a grin and he took pressed three of his fingers to my lips, his attaching to the others neck. When he saw Y/n didn't answer he growled against his skin "suck". The smaller boy shivered under Bokuto, hearing his voice so low and demanding was a huge turn on for him.

Y/n moaned and took in his fingers, swirling his tongue around them messily and sucking on them like it was a lollipop. As Bokuto left marks on his neck Y/n moaned, his voice muffled by the digits inside his mouth. 

When Bokuto thought they were wet enough he took them out of Y/n mouth, a whine coming out from the boy. Bokuto chuckled and inserted a finger inside the boy's ass, moving it in and out slowly as the other adjusted. "You just need to suck on something that bad? You're such a naughty boy Y/n... What is your senpai going to do with you?". Y/n bit his lip in anticipation, moaning again from the pain that Bokuto caused while adding another finger.

"Bokuto-senpai, I want you to mess me up, I want you to mark me as yours please senpai". His voice sounded desperate, and that made Bokuto's grin widen, if it was possible. Bokuto curled his fingers, finding his prostate and abusing it with his fingers over and over again, the boy underneath him squirming and moaning, and just for him. 

"You just wait' Bokuto removed his fingers and kissed his forehead 'you won't be able to say another man's name for a week". Y/n whined when Bokuto's fingers left his ass, but he quickly recovered when he felt something bigger rubbing against his twitching hole. 

He peeked to see if he was wearing a condom, and he indeed was. Bokuto knew that without condom, no sex.

"Senpai hurry, I want you inside me" Bokuto smiled and kissed the tip of his nose while his member slowly inserted the boy. "Be patient, if you rush me I will make sure you don't cum, and you want to cum right baby boy?" "Y-yes senpai".

When Bokuto was all they way in, he began to move slowly, Y/n moaning at the pleasure, trying to contain his moans in but to no avail. Bokuto took Y/n member in his hand, jerking him off as his speed gradually got faster.

"S-senpai, ngh! Not both at the same time please! It's too much, a-ahn~" Bokuto smiled mischievously, his thrusts getting faster, his hand matching his rhythm as he looked down to Y/n, his golden eyes focusing on the boy like he was his new prey. And he seemed like it. 

"If you stutter I can't understand what you're saying baby, try again~". Y/m tried, but his voice always was interrupted by Bokuto stealing a kiss, or him getting faster just as he was about to finish the sentence.

"B-bokuto-senpai, I'm going t-to come". He moaned in disappointment when Bokuto got slower, his golden eyes checking out his entire figure. "Nu-huh, you little boy, are going to please your senpai first right?~ Because that's what you like the most baby. Am I wrong?" "Y-yes, I want to please my senpai, let me please you senpai, use me as you wish~".

Bokuto kissed his lips gently before pulling out of him. "Get on all fours." He ordered the younger boy, who complied without saying anything. He enjoyed this position way more, so he was quick to get in position. He swayed his ass in front of his lover, a teasing smile appearing on his face "I'm all ready for you, senpai~".

Bokuto hot a hold of Y/n hips just when he finished his phrase, slamming his cock into his ass. His speed caught on really quick, and due to pleasure the h/c haired boy arched his back, the view Bokuto was getting turning him on. Bokuto knew perfectly fine were his sweet spot was, so he decided to finally hit it for the smaller boy.

He repeatedly hit on that spot, his speed increasing and his groans getting louder, almost matching the moans of Y/n. "A-ahn Bokuto-senpai! M-more!". It was difficult for the boy to talk, and Bokuto complied and hit his spot harder, his hands gripping on his waist as Y/n gripped the sheets, coming on them and panting as Bokuto still lasted.

Y/n moaned and whined from the overstimulation until Bokuto finaly came and pulled out of him. "Senpai, you sure don't spare me even when we have a match the next day huh?" The boy chuckled and Bokuto joined him, ruffling his hair. He took out the condom and threw it to the trash. Good thing he has good aim because he forgot to tie it and it almost spilled out.

Bokuto lay beside Y/n, his arms going around the boy and pulling him into a hug, his face buried in the others neck. Y/n chuckled and played with his hair for a few minutes before putting the covers on top of them. They were exhausted, so it wasn't hard for them to fall asleep holding eachother.

Needless to say, Y/n had a hard time the next day, but managed to pull it off just well.


End file.
